Second Battle of Taylon (Shadow War)
Months following the previous battle, the Second Battle of Taylon marked the final assault on the City of the Jedi. Returning with far more intent than just killing one man, Darth Trayus brought the brunt of an entire Crimson Empire attack force, plus new droid designs by Cylon Cybernetics, with him in a follow-up assault on the revered bastion of the Jedi Order. This time, however, Trayus was not there for personal reasons. His return was fueled by only one thing; a message. That the Jedi Order could not hope to stand against the coming tides of darkness, as he would prove by accomplishing the one thing that no adversary could ever do for four thousand years - destroy the City of the Jedi. The Battle Space The battle in space was little more than a bloodbath. The scant defenses that were available for the Taylon Orbital Defense Fleet were no match for the Crimson Empire's 2nd Battle Fleet, and as such, the fleet battle was considered the lowest of priorities. When they reached the engagement, the primary attack force from the 2nd Battle Fleet broke off and headed directly toward the surface. Guarding the two mission-critical craft, the Jiaasjen and Derriphan, the remaining fleet pummeled Kora's shields until they were weak enough to let a volley of warheads of an unknown classification simply slip through their shields and impact against primary targets across the surface, including the shield generator and several weapon emplacements. All the orbital defense cannons were destroyed, and several of the surface-to-surface weapons were as well. The shields buckled, allowing for the land battle to commence. City of the Jedi 's Sith invade the Jedi Temple on Kora.]] The battle on the land was nothing short of desperation for the Jedi, as the Crimson Empire sent its new army of Cybrid to make up for over half of its attack force. Darth Trayus lead Darth Malice, Darth Raze, and the Hands of Darkness to the Taylon Jedi Temple, where a fierce battle between Jedi and Sith occurred. The Jedi, however, were nearly wiped out. Among the few survivors were Cazzik Wyn and Trec Thul, whose whereabouts afterwards were unknown. inside the temple.]] Darth Trayus himself fought Cazzik Wyn once more, until the latter made the decision to retreat, knowing his death would be inevitable, and that the Jedi Order would need to learn of what had happened there. Swallowing his pride, Wyn departed the duel between him as Trayus, and made his way off-world undetected. Outside the temple, the Cybrid and Trayus's own Sith Vanguard weeded out and killed any opposition that they could face. K471, leading the Cybrid, found it a good opportunity to take on prisoners who were not Force-sensitive to undergo experiments on. Aftermath When the battle was over, Trayus ordered his force to take what they had came for, and leave what was once Taylon. Knowing that the city would never become recovered, he was not concerned about leaving it in ruin. It would exemplify his statement to the Jedi. However, he could not simply let the Jedi take advantage over the remnant of the battle, and ordered his fleet to initiate an orbital bombardment of the city, virtually destroying everything. Few survived the attack and escaped with their lives. Those that did, following Cazzik Wyn's direction and accompanied him to report what had happened to the Jedi Council, in hopes that affirmative action would be taken in response to this threat. However, the Jedi would later return to the battle site and extract some vital data that was left at the city to use in the war. Participants These are the primary characters whom participated in the battle. Sith *Darth Trayus *Darth Malice *Bane *K471 *Kir Varrus *Soryn Zaimur *Xel Senn Jedi *Cazzik Wyn *Trec Thul *Azian Secura *Zarran Thakrre *Red Seven Category:Cadden Category:Sith Brotherhood Category:Crimson Empire Category:City of the Jedi Category:Jedi Order